Ultimate Phantom
by Kyuubi16
Summary: Danny Phantom series reimagining without the one dimensional characters and forced terrible comedy. Young Daniel Fenton finds himself in between two worlds as a half human-half ghost hybrid. Developing strange powers he finds himself having to balance his life and new identity as crime fighter Phantom.
1. The Portal Incident!

Ultimate Phantom  
0  
Danny x Sam (Maybe Harem if enough people clamor for it.  
0  
Author's Note  
0

I decided, what would Danny Phantom be liked if it was played a bit more seriously without the flat one-dimensional characters and cringe comedy?

Basically more of a realistic take, but none of those badly done melodramatic cynical pieces that claim its realistic being they're being overly dark and edgy.

00  
Story Start  
00

Amity Park, a rather modern city with a small population of eight thousand was one of the world's hot spots to ectoplasmic activity and surges.

These ectoplasmic entities known more commonly as spirits or ghosts haunted various places throughout the world.

The matter of hauntings tend to correlate either to the ghost's personality or the matter if they died. Entities both benevolent or monovalent.

Either wishing to bring harm seeking vengeance or being a twisted apparition wanting to bring harm to others was just one way to generally classify them.

The other was simply earth bound spirits trying to finish their unfinished business or too attached to living to let go.

No matter the reason the spectral entities haunted many places throughout the world, but only a few small towns had enough concentrated activity that gave the living pause and consider the idea that ghost were real.

Amity Park was one of the more active zones where members of a long standing ghost hunting family reside.

One citizen in particular was one Daniel Phantom, the teenage son of Jack Thomas Fenton and Madeline Katheryn Soucie-Fenton a pair of ghost hunter enthusiasts.

It was the early afternoon and Daniel or better known as Danny by his friends was walking home from Casper High to the Fenton household was relatively short. The Fenton's house or better known as Fenton Works was anything but a house. It was a four story building with a massive sign supported by metal and LEDs forming the words 'Fenton WORKS' in flashing lights.

"Well, here we are!" Danny looked from his friends to his front door, gesturing to the building in front of them. His friends made up to particularly unique individuals. The first was a young African American boy wearing a yellow T-shirt and a pair of army green cargo pants with brown shoes with a red cap turned backwards.

The second was a teenage girl wearing her hair in the style of a ponytail. She was wearing a black tank top with another strange design on it, but the shirt only reached to about her belly button. She was also wearing a pleated green and black plaid skirt over long purple stockings that tucked into black leather boots. On her back was a purple backpack that looked like a cow's udders.

With a sigh of resignation, Danny plodded up the steps to his front door. He cautiously cracked it open and poked his head in, searching for any rampaging equipment intent on showering them in slime. Assured that no mechanical monsters awaited them in the foyer, Danny waved his friends in after him.

"Mom? Dad? I'm home!" Danny called through the house. ''I've brought Tucker and Sam over to see the demonstration.''

"Danny, my boy!" Called the faint voice of Jack Fenton, Danny's father. "We're in the basement, son! Come on down!"

The three teenagers passed through the family room and kitchen and headed down the stairs to the lab, Danny leading the way. The massive Ghost Portal that dominated an entire side of the lab was sight catching.

Jack Fenton was a large man, chunky in an orange jumpsuit with black gloves and black boots. He had short black hair with a white streak in it. He like his wife looked to be in his Fenton pateneted jumpsuit.

Madeline Fention, mother of two was an attractive woman with short brown haired and sharp violet eyes. She was wearing a blue jumpsuit with black gloves and boots. Her figure was quite attractive for a woman who had two kids and in her forties. It was obvious she must have worked out quite often. Luckily enough there was more than enough backup suits for all four teens. With the exception of the collar, gloves, belt and boots which were black everything was white.

"This is it," Jack proclaimed with a winning smile. He knelt down and picked up one end of a rather large cable. "This portal is bound to break the dimensional barrier that separates us from the Ghost Zone!"

Maddie picked up another cord of the same thickness lying on the ground. "Our life's work finally comes to fruition."

The two held hands as they connected the two cables, allowing the Ghost Portal to get the large amounts of power it needed to run. Everyone looked into the portal. A wave of green electricity began to spiral around the portal, stopping halfway through and fizzling out of existence.

An uncomfortable silence that hung in the air following what appeared to be the most anticlimactic activation of a machine in the history of machines. Jack slowly lowered his gaze from the inactive portal.

Maddie looked at her husband with sympathy. "Don't worry honey," she said optimistically. "We did have some problems computing the ectoplasmic energy feed; maybe we made a mistake in the calculations?" Jack seemed to perk up at the idea.

"Maybe you're right. Hmm! Maybe you made a miscalculation! Come on, let's go check." Maddie scowled at the accusation, but followed Jack as he bounded up the steps three at a time.

After the adults had left, Tucker walked over to the portal, inspecting it closely despite the warnings. Of course, the portal didn't work anyway. "I know I'm no expert in this sort of thing," he said after examining the device. "But everything looks like it's configured properly. This looks like some pretty advance technology. Even if their field of choice is unusual, the scientific communities were fools to turn your parents away.''

''It would have been something if it worked,'' Sam said with a sigh as she looked over to Danny. ''You okay Danny?''

''All that time they spent and the portal won't even work. I feel kind of sad for them.'' Danny admitted with a downcast look on his face. He was actually looking forward to see what would happen if his parents invention was a success.

"Maybe you should go in and check it out," Sam suggested. "Maybe there's something inside that's broken that you can fix."

"What?" Danny asked in surprise. "Why do _I_ have to go inside the Ghost Portal?"

''Well it is your parent's invention. Think how happy they would be if you fix it.'' Sam suggested. _That and I've always wanted to see the dimension where ghosts come from anyway._ "Come on Danny, what's the worst that could happen?" She then added.

''You mean besides a painful if sudden death?'' Tucker interjected only for him to be elbowed in the ribs by Sam. "Technically, it's a portal into a parallel dimension comprised mostly of ectoplasm...a.k.a the Ghost Zone as Mr. Fenton calls it.'' Tucker explained. ''If I were you I use the suit.'' he added.

Danny walked over to the portal and sighed. Hopefully with the suit on he could avoid a very painful and sudden death. "Here it goes!" Danny stepped through the archway and into a small room. It was covered with glowing green circuits. He found a small panel with a red and green button. He gulped slightly as he pressed the green button. At first nothing happened and Danny thought he had wasted his time. Then there was a flash and green and white light exploded around him. Energy ripped through his body and his body felt like it was filled with slime. Danny cried out as he tumbled out of the portal as it overloaded and shut down.

Danny woke up with a splitting headache and a damp cloth on his forehead. "What hit me?" He sat up and found his older sister sitting at his desk reading a book. She was an attractive girl about two years older than him. She had long reddish-orange hair, unusual seeing their father had black hair and mother had brown. She was quite slender, dressed in a black shirt and blue pants a shade lighter than their mother's jumpsuit.

"You're finally awake." She quickly got up and went to his open door. "He finally woke up." She walked to his bedside. "You had us worried little brother." Jazz sat down next to him. "You've been out for almost 24 hours.'

''A Day? Gah it feels like I was out for a week.''

''What were you thinking by the way? You could have been killed.'' She sternly berated him.

Danny didn't have time to answer as his mom and dad burst into the room. His mom rushed to his side while his dad took position at the foot of the bed. "So did the portal work?" Both Fenton ladies glared at Jack and he silently gulped and managed a smile. "How you doing son?"

"My head is pounding...not to mention the chill...'' he stated as a cold wisp exited his mouth, unaware that a ghostly specter had just traveled over the house.

His mom checked his forehead. "No fever. Can you move?"

Danny checked under the sheets to make sure he was clothed before leaping out of bed. He test jumped a few times. "I feel great! Guess I just needed a little sleep."

"That's great Honey. But I want you to try and take it easy for a few days." his mother cautioned him as Danny continued to stretch.

"Take it easy! I've been out for an entire day. I need to get out and stretch.'' Danny said as he rushed out of the room, unaware that the entire time he and his family had been monitored.

00000000

'' **My word.''** The figure said as the readings from the bugs he implanted in the Fenton's labs and computer flickered to life. '' **To think of all the things that could have happened.''**

Months of planning had gone down the drain. For weeks now he had been cultivating the perfect revenge against his long time hated college...acquaintance Jack Fenton.

Ecto Acne, that was what he was inflicted with due to the carelessness of Jack Fenton. It was a one in a million chance that he would have survived the disease that was absolutely fatal to humans. It was a nasty disease that often developed in people who were exposed to near lethal levels of Ectoplasm. Either Jack would become a half ghost like him and it would drive away his wife a fellow ghost hunter, forcing her to hunt him down and dissecting him or the man would kill himself out of grief. The third would be alternatively would be the man wouldn't survive and the best part was that there would virtually be no way of linking him to the incident. But this...this was a disas...no...maybe he could change this to an advantage.

'' **Computer!''**

A holographic image of Maddie Fenton appeared in front of him. She was dressed in her usual blue jumpsuit. "Yes sweetie?"

 **"Display the DNA scan!"** Vlad had 'popped' up to check up on Danny when he heard about the incident. Taking a DNA sample before having to leave on business.

"Displaying now Honey!" The hologram floated away as an image of a large DNA strain appeared on a floating computer screen. "The infusion of ghost DNA is at about fifty percent, but it is constantly shifting its spectral properties."

"Explain!" He had copied all of the information that The Fentons had gathered and downloaded them into his computers. He hoped an answer could be extracted from the data.

 **"Unknown!"**

Vlad rubbed his chin as he tried to think.

 **''If he's anything like me it'll take his powers time to develop. I might be able to force them to grow and evolve during times of duress. I'm going to need to test his power but with whom...Computer open the files on Ectoplasm class B...''**

Several files with images of Ghosts came up. Among them the name 'Ember', 'Skulker', and 'Aragon.' Other powerful ghosts that he had studied to inquire the nature of their power and weaknesses. They were the only ghosts who posed a minor threat to him if engaged in combat.

Years of learning how to control his power and the fact that the learning curve of Ghosts was extremely minor to humans gave him an advantage. Ghosts source of power was there ghostly possession which only gave a minor boost in power when a Ghost reached their plateau.

As a Half Ghost **Plasmius** did not have such restrictions. Being half ghost and human the mutation and power boost gave **Plasmius** at least twice the power bonus of most ghosts when each Plateau was reached. **''B-class are far too powerful for him to handle now.''** Even if B-class posed a minor threat there was a large gap of power between each class. Even as powerful as he was now he doubt he himself could take on an A-class on fair grounds and win without some tricks up his sleeve.

 **''C-class Files..''** The C-class files were far more extensive. Names like the 'Lunch Lady' and such stuck out. They weren't as powerful and very few had a theme like the B-class and above ghosts. " **Yes! This is perfect."**


	2. The Lunch Lady!

Ultimate Phantom  
0  
Danny x Sam  
00  
Story Start  
00  
Danny found himself blessed with other worldly abilities shortly after the accident. At first he didn't notice it at first, feeling a rather light headed and a bit cold. What really tipped him off was when he woke up one morning and he was floating several feet off the bed. Unfortunately that meant he now had to worry about his ghost obsessed parents finding out his secret.

''So, Danny, you and your little friends want to hunt ghosts?'' Jack Fenton, Danny's portly father asked him.

The three teens found themselves in the Fenton's basement hoping they could acquire some knowledge from Danny's ghost expert parents so they could better defend themselves.

'Actually, Dad, I want to be an astronaut.'' Danny informed him, hoping not to disappoint his ghost obsessed father.

''I'm really still on the fence about the thing to be honest.'' Sam stated with a shrug of her shoulders. While she was still into ghosts most of them were so bland and lacking personality so they didn't interest her like they once then.

'' Waste these looks and all this charisma hunting ghosts? Criminal.'' Tucker said, voicing his obvious non-interest in the paranormal. He was an electric guy after all.

''Well, if you do want to hunt ghosts, there are a few things you need to learn.'' Jack told them as he picked up and introduced a Thermos. ''This is the Fenton Thermos. It's supposed to trap ghosts, but since it doesn't work yet, it's just a thermos-a thermos with the word 'Fenton' in front of it!''

Danny's ghost sense then went off. ''Oh no, this isn't good.'' The teen whispered in panic.

The ghost portal opens and two green octopus-like ghosts came out. The creature tentacles lashed out only to be blasted as Danny let out ecto blasts causing the creatures to lerch back into the portals. A flash of light reacted from the portal as it promptly closed all the while Jack kept on lecturing Tucker and Sam.

''And that? That is the Fenton Portal. It releases ghosts into our world. Unfortunately my wife and I haven't been able to figure out how to control the blasted thing. Someday will be able to figure how to control it and learn all about the world of the afterlife.''

Danny found himself sitting at a table eating cereal while his older sister Jasmine was reading a book and his mother Maddie was building yet another Fenton brand invention. Looking up from her book Jazz expressed a huff of annoyance. She just couldn't believe her parents were just so obsessed with ghosts. She herself had as of yet to see to see any of these specters so she was rather skeptical. She wished her parents would get real jobs instead of relying on the money of their old college buddy to finance their research and inventions. As such she never hid her shame or embarrassment of her parents interests.

As Danny was eating his cereal his hand turned intangible. He let out a gasp as he hastily hid it under the table. Still having trouble trying to control his power.

''Okay, two more days, and it's done.'' Maddie proudly exclaimed after weeks of tinkering.

''What'd you say? It's done? The Fenton Finder is done!'' Jack said happily as popped up into the kitchen. ''This baby uses satellites to lead you right to the ghosts.''

''It uses what to track what? '' Danny squeaked out as he hid his hand behind his back as the device began speaking in the same monotonously tone a computer without an advanced program A.I. would.

 **''Welcome to the Fenton Finder. A ghost is near. Walk forward.''** It instructed as Danny hopped away and swerve out of its way as Jack followed it's directions to Danny.

 **''Ghost is located. Thank you for using the Fenton Finder.''** the monotonous voice of the computer announced.

''What? Huh, that can't be right.'' Jack said scratching his head as he missed Danny turning invisible and back quickly.

''Actually, uh, I need to tell you guys something.'' Danny said with his head dropped. He figured that the game was up and now his secret was blown.

''That's not all you need Danny.'' Jazz said closing her book and standing up. ''You need guidance, and parents who can provide it!'' she declared rather dramatically.

''Sweetie, I know what we do doesn't make sense sometimes, but you're only...'' Maddie tried to assure her daughter only to be interrupted.

''Sixteen, biologically, but psychologically I'm an adult and I will not allow your insane obsession with ghost to pollute the mind of this impressionable little child!'' she said all the while walking over to Danny and grabbing him. ''Come, you abused, unwanted wretch; I'll drive you to school. '' she said dragging Danny out of the room all the while glaring at Jack and Maddie.

''Huh, that's weird. Jasmine never offers to drive Danny to school.''

''That can only mean one thing,'' per usual Jack jumped to the wrong conclusion. ''That's not our daughter, that's a ghost. Danny, no, it's a trap!'' he declared as he and Maddie ran after them.

The group of four were traveling up the stairs of the school as they entered the building.

''I think I should tell them.''

''Why? Parents don't listen. Worse, they don't understand! Why can't they accept me for who I am!'' the goth said going out on a little tangent due to her parent's rather suffocating hold and over-protectiveness.

''Sam, I'm talking about my powers, my problems?'' Danny dead panned as Sam was brought back down to earth.

''Oh, right, me too.'' she replied, rather embarrassed by her outburst.

''I don't know how much longer I can hide my secret. I keep going intangible at times and if someone catches me I go from the kid with the crazy parents to some sort of ghost freak.'' He said as he started sinking through the floor before catching himself and making himself tangible. ''Something needs to be done. If my Dad can invent something that accidentally made me half ghost, why can't he invent something that turns me back to normal?'' he asked as he leaned against a bending machine only to go through it and pop right back up.

''Your powers make you unique you know. Do you really want to give that up?'' Sam said as she turned and to a machine. She took a wallet out of her satchel and put in some quarters and purchased a powerade. ''It helps make you, you, you know. That's why I'm an ultra-recyclo-vegetarian!''

''Which means what?'' the meat carnivore asked, catching the tail end of the discussion.

''If it was alive once she doesn't eat it.''

Tucker shrugged his shoulders as the group weaved their way through the crowd of students.

''Bah who cares about that stuff? I am a meat man!'' he proudly declared as several student snickered and pointed out. ''Anyway speaking of which,'' he said sniffing the air. '' Last night, you had sloppy Joes. ''

''Impressive.'' Danny said as Tucker based about his ability to smell.

''Meat heightens the senses, and my all meat streak is fourteen years strong. '' Tucker proudly boasted.

''And it's about to end. The School Board finally agreed to try a new cafeteria menu. I wore them down.''

''Wait, what did you do?'' Tucker demanded as they arrived at the lunch line. Getting their trays they were handed a piece of bread with grass on it is put on their trays.

''What is this? Grass on a bun?'' Danny asked as he poked at it.

''What have you done?'' he cried out as it he was told his puppy had been kidnapped.

''Tucker, it's time for a change.''

Back at the Fenton Lab the ghost portal opened a old woman wearing a chef's outfit floated out.

 **''The menu's been changed? Why would someone do that?''** she whispered to herself daintily as she floated through the ceiling.

''Jack, maybe this is a bad idea.'' Maddie said as her worry was even visible through her face goggles. ''I mean what if you're wrong. I mean so it's unusual for Jazz to offer Danny a ride to school should we really jump to the conclusion that she's a ghost. What if we accidentally hurt her?''

''Maddie, the Fenton Extractor doesn't hurt humans. Unless it gets in your hair.'' And of course the Fenton Extractor turns on and sucks in Jacks hair.

''Aaaagh!"' he screamed in pain for moments before he finally turned it off. ''See?'' he said as it looked like he had been shocked by a powerful electric current.

Meanwhile in Casper High Danny was poking at the piece of grass on a bun with his spoon. It was bad enough he was half-dead apparently, but now he had to eat grass and stale bread.''Don't you think this is a little extreme, Sam?'' Danny asked.

At that moment substitute teacher, or was it teacher that substituted for several classes Lancer showed up. ''

''Ahh, Miss Manson, the School Board wanted me to personally thank you for ushering in this welcome experiment to our cafeteria.'' Lancer said as Tucker's head shot up and he sniffed the air.

''Meat...Near.'' he said as if he was in a trance, sniffing Lancer and sending him a glare all the while.

'' No, no, the rumours about the all-steak buffet in the teacher's lounge are completely untrue.'' he specifically suspiciously denied as he once more thanked Sam and took off.

''Yeah, thanks again for making us eat garbage, Sam.'' The African American sulked as he picked at his plate. His murmurs were being mimicked by the various students in the cafeteria who were also unsatisfied with this menu choice. Today was supposed to be Pizza today after all and unlike most cafeteria school Casper high cafeteria food wasn't complete crap. The more observant students could feel the animosity of their fellow class mates and tracked their eyes to where the Trio was.

'' It's not garbage, it's recyclable organic matter.'' Sam informed Tucker in that all knowing matter of hers. Unfortunately from what could be noticed about Sam so far, was that she was a pretty damn pushy a person. She was pretty adamant and dedicated to her vegetarian ways though and believed that all animals deserved the right to live.

Tucker and Danny shared a look as they simply informed her with a simultaneous statement of, ''It's garbage.''

Then that's when it happened a portly older woman wearing a lunch lady's uniform and green skin floated down through the ceiling. Hoping to spot the person responsible when a book caught her eye. 'Ultra-recyclo-Vegetarian-Cookbook.' which made her snarl something nasty.

At that Danny's eyes widened as a blue wisp exited his mouth and dispersed as he shivered a bit. Even after all this time he hadn't gotten over the sensation this ghost sense of his made him felt. Of course Tucker (Pro-Meat) and Sam (Pro-Veggie) were arguing so they didn't notice.

''Uugh guys! We got a problem!'' he said as he was suddenly hit by a tray of food. ''My hair!'' _I just got it back to the way I liked it._

''Fenton!'' Dash's annoyed and oddly pitched voice roared as he stomped over to the table.

Danny face clasped at this as his number one tormentor was obviously going to blame him like everything else in his life. ''Make that two problems.'' he amended as Dash slammed his head on the table.

''You know I was looking toward to some Pizza this lunch and you know what I get? MUD PIES!'' He hollered as he pointed to the teen's plate. ''Three mud pies with mud. It was your little girlfriend who did this you know!'' Dash shouted and that drew in the attention of everyone else as the Cafeteria mansion.

''I'm not his girlfriend!'' Sam furiously denied as her face began glowing red.

''The best years of my life! My high school life and now it's ruined!'' He grabs Danny by the shirt. ''How am I supposed to enjoy my glory days eating mud?''

''Actually, it's topsoil.'' Sam corrected the jock who growled.

''Whatever!'' he said as he threw Danny as he picked up some mud pies. ''You guys like this gunk so much you can...'' before Dash could finish he was hit in the face by some of the topsoil courtesy of Danny. ''Uuh...uh...garbage fight!"' he said as he took notice of the rather negative look on the ghost's face.

And of course the Cafeteria erupted into a mass food fight. ''It's not garbage! It's...'' before Sam could go on a tirade she was pulled down as the Trio made their way through the cafeteria.

After following Danny's ghost sense they finally came across the ghost holding a salad in her hands. Though the ghost spotted them and floated over to their surprise and worry. She didn't seem malevolent, but more like she was lost in thought.

''Hello, children. Can you help me? Today's lunch is meatloaf, but I don't see the meatloaf.'' she paused them politely asked. ''Did someone change the menu?'

Tucker answered her with a bored 'yeah' and pointed to Sam. ''She did.''

The ghost became Angry. ''You changed the Menu?'' she angrily snapped as the Trio became alarmed. ''It's been the same for decades and you go and do something like this?'' the ghost paused as meat from unknown places began to pour in through various holes and floating through the air as the ghost began to glow with fury.

And in that moment Tucker voiced all their thoughts. ''Oh hell!''

* * *

Danny found himself sent reeling through the wall as the Lunch Lady continued her furious attack. A series of ectoplasmic bullets spurts soared through the air as the ghost chased after them. For a brief moment he was able to draw the Lunch Lady's fury away from Sam by snagging the locket he noticed slightly visible from one of her pockets.

 **"Give that back you little Hooligan!"** she shrieked in outrage as she began firing the bones from hams and steaks as projectiles. People shrieked and scream, cars crashing into buildings and panic filled the streets. Danny took a hard right down one of the streets and passed a bakery and then another hard right into an alleyway away from the populous. He covered his nose with his right hand; the rank stench of the spoiling meat was making him nauseous.

The Lunchlady used the sausages as a sort of Lasso and attempted to Lassoed the teen only for him to phase through another building. Danny spun, gathering power in his left hand; he let loose an ectosplasmic blast that caused a hole in the Lunch Lady. She quickly reconstituted herself and continued the chase. Again he fired, keeping up the pressure, but despite his attacks the Lunch Lady kept replenishing herself by summoning nearby meat. For a brief moment his transformation faltered and Danny gasped, if he didn't get out of there soon he would be dead meat. After groaning from the unintentional pun he raised the locket high in the sky. "You want it. Go fetch it!" he shouted as he flung it with all his might several blocks down the city. Danny preyed that he didn't doom some poor souls to injury as he quickly phased through a building while the Lunch Lady was distracted.

He collapsed into a counter as his transformation gave way. He struggled, pushing himself to his feet as a throbbing pain and nausea coursed through him. He continued his way out of the thankfully deserted store as his vision began to blur. "Got…go." His body completely shut down on him as he lost his self to exhaustion.

 _''Oh man this is freaky! It's like all of a sudden were beacon for homicidal ghosts. I'm Allergic to homicidal ghosts!"_

Danny groaned, as he began to stir. "Tuc-ker." He said as he felt a pair of hands hold him down.

"Whoa Danny, slow down man. You're still pretty beat up." Tucker cautioned him.

"What happened?"

"That meat ghost disappeared." Sam explained as she removed the towel form his forehead. "How are you feeling?"

"Exhausted." Danny remarked. He sat up and realized he was in Tucker's room.

"Don't worry, my parents aren't home." Tucker told him.

"Was anyone hurt? By the Lunch Lady I mean?" he asked.

"We don't man. We found you passed out in street a few hours ago and that was it."

"We'll have to check the news then. Maybe we might learn something." Sam suggested as Tucker turned on the TV.

''This is Tiffany Sanchez of Channel Five news. Earlier reports today have reported a rather large Shape of Meat causing havoc in the city. Many accidents occurred as the creature began chasing after and terrifying several of our own citizens. Reports of 26 counts of confirmed injuries and several hundred thousand dollars in property damage have occurred. Whether or not the legitimacy of this creature has yet to be confirmed, but there is some sort of menace out their attacking people and causing property damage. The police are investigating the incident and all citizens are encouraged not to go out alone during the night.''

"I have to do something." Danny remarked as he sat up.

"You're in no condition." Sam argued.

"It's my responsibility." He stubbornly argued. "I have the power to do something, so why not do something?"

"Dude, it's not your fault she's out their terrorizing people."

"Tucker's right." Sam agreed.

"It's Sam's fault!" he quickly added as Sam turned to him, shooting him a furious look.

"WHAT! You're blaming me?"

"You did change the menu!" he pointed out.

Danny made his way for the door as his friends follow.

''Where do you two think you're going?'' Danny asked with a raised eyebrow.

''Where do you think? We're coming to help.'' Sam stared down the half-ghost. She was stubborn, all things considering.

''You two will only be in danger. I'm sorry." He said as he changed into his ghost form and phased through the wall. Danny began searching far and wide until he finally came back to the school. "So, just me against an older, far more experienced and vengeful ghost. What could go wrong?" he lamented.

"Hey! What are we? Chopped liver?" Tucker remarked as he and Sam appeared behind him. Tucker was equipped with a bib, knife, and fork as he and Sam walked through the double doors behind them.

''What are you two even doing here?'' Danny asked, annoyed that they would put themselves in danger. ''You two know it's dangerous. I don't even know if I can even beat her."

"That's why we're here Danny. You're our friend, we won't abandon you." Sam argued. Bits of meat slowly moved in the background. ''We're in this together, all three of us."

The Lunch lady's shriek caught them off guard as a series of knives were hurled at them. ''Get down!'' Danny shouted as rays of ectoplasm firing out of his hands as he disintegrated the knives.

''Dude! My hat!'' Tucker cried out, taking off his trademark red hat, throwing it to the ground and stomping on it as the top of its was singed. Though Tucker's hat would have to wait as the bones within the meat products were removed and hurled at them with deadly accuracy. The three teens were sent reeling back, the force of the blow nearly cracking Sam and Tucker's bones. Danny found himself slightly scuffed up, but no worse for wear.

Lunchlady gave a ferocious yell before attempting to punch Danny. Danny flies out of the fist's way. The ghost then tries slapping Danny with the other hand, but Danny dodged it again. She then tried to uppercut him which he also dodged.

He finally retaliated by kicking the ghost hard and knocking her over, resulting in her landing hard on the ground.

The Lunch-lady let out a snarl and sent and several small piles of meat. The piles suddenly form into little meat monsters. The meat monsters began chasing after Tucker and Sam. Danny blasted them to bits only for them to quickly reform. Seeing little to no options Danny pulled out the Thermos. A bright blue beam of light erupted from the thermos, sucking up the little monsters.

''NO!'' The Lunch lady said angrily. ''Soup's not on today's menu!''

''I'm changing the menu!'' Danny determinedly remarked. ''Permanently!'' He grabs the top of the Thermos aiming the Thermos towards the Lunch lady Ghost. The energy forms a net that surrounds the surprised Lunch-lady Ghost and traps her.

''NOOOO!'' she wailed, struggling. The energy swirls and sucks the Lunch-lady Ghost into the Thermos and he closes the lid back onto the Thermos. With the Lunch Lady defeated things would be settling down. Though, much to Danny and Tucker's ire Sam's menu was still being served the next day.

In another part of the country Vlad Master sat down in his favorite chair as he watched the video feed recorded. He watched as and studied what was going on. ''Young Daniel seems to have improved.'' he contemplated. Now, to figure out whom to send next to test Danny's capabilities further. After searching through several texts a smile formed on his face as he found the next candidate. "Perfect!"


End file.
